Legends:Guerras Clônicas
As Guerras Clônicas foram o nome dado à maior guerra entre a República Galáctica e a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Os seus exércitos estavam entre os maiores da história galáctica; o conflito rapidamente se expandiu por todos os mundos habitáveis. As Guerras Clônicas receberam esse nome porque o exército da República era composto por milhares de Soldados Clones feitos à imagem do caçador de recompensas Jango Fett, tendo sua produção no planeta Kamino. A guerra, na verdade, foi iniciada, continuada e terminada pelo Lorde Sith Darth Sidious, que tinha como objetivo transformar a República no Império Galáctico controlado por ele junto com a erradicação da Ordem Jedi. As guerras iniciaram na Batalha de Geonosis, em 22 ABY, e terminaram na Missão a Mustafar, em 19 ABY. Todas essas batalhas resultaram na transformação de Anakin Skywalker no Lorde Sith Darth Vader, a transformação do Senado Galáctico no Império Galáctico, que era o objetivo de Darth Sidious, a dissolução da Confederação e da República e na exterminação da Ordem Jedi. Origem A guerra começou oficialmente na Batalha de Geonosis, mas as suas origens são de dez anos antes, durante o bloqueio de Naboo feito pela ambiciosa Federação do Comércio. Com a eleição do senador de Nabbo , Palpatine, para o posto de Supremo Chanceler, ele prometeu acabar com a corrupção e burocracia do Senado Galáctico. Durante os primeiros anos no cargo, ele cumpriu algumas das promessas. Mas a desmilitarização da Federação de Comércio ainda era um caso a ser terminado. Nute Gunray conseguiu inventar desculpas para o seu conflito em Naboo, mas sofria oposição, principalmente de Padmé Amidala. left|thumb|200px|[[Legends:Darth Sidious|Darth Sidious contata Dookan.]] Durante esse tempo, Darth Sidious contatou o Mestre Jedi Dookan. Com Darth Maul morto, ele precisava de um novo aprendiz, e Dookan mostrou-se perfeito. Tendo assassinado Zaifo-Vias para manter a sua transformação em Darth Tyranus em segredo, também apagou todas as referências de Kamino dos Arquivos Jedi. Assim, ninguém saberia sobre o Exército Clone secreto até que fosse necessário. Após isso, Dookan escolheu o caçador de recompensas Jango Fett para ser clonado e dar origem ao exército. Enquanto o futuro Grande Exército da República estava a ser preparado, outras forças de clones já estavam ativas. Os clonadores e os seus produtos já eram conhecidos por Obi-Wan Kenobi e Dexter Jettster, e por volta de 27 ABY, quando a Outbound Flight foi destruída, as forças armadas da República entraram em pequenos conflitos contra os clones loucos. Veteranos dessas batalhas, como o futuro Grande Almirante Gilad Pellaeon, tempos depois consideraram as batalhas o início da Guerra dos Clones, embora para a maioria das pessoas não passassem de uma mínima ameaça à República. right|thumb|250px|As tropas clones sendo preparadas em [[Legends:Kamino|Kamino.]] Em 24 ABY, o oitavo ano de mandato de Palpatine como Supremo Chanceler chegava ao fim. Enquanto isso, em Raxus Principal, Dookan declarava intenções de formar a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes, um grupo de organizações e governos descontentes, com o objetivo de derrubar a República. Com medo do que essa rebelião pudesse causar, foi permitido a Palpatine permanecer no cargo mais do que a Constituição Galáctica permitia. Durante os próximos dois anos, vários sistemas que não eram da República se uniram à Confederação, como Ando, Geonosis, Tynna, Sy Myrth e Yag'Dhul. Eles, juntamente com os sectores Elrood, Danjar, Tantra e Sluis, angariando para a causa parte da Rota de Comércio Rimma, se submeteram ao controle da Confederação. Além disso, várias organizações também se uniram à causa, como a Federação de Comércio, a União Tecnológica e a Aliança Corporativa. Assim, Coruscant tornou-se alvo de atentados terroristas a senadores, como o que aconteceu a Padmé Amidala, senadora de Naboo que regressava à capital para votar pelo Ato de Criação Militar, que, se aprovado, daria ao chanceler o direito de criar um exercito para defender a República dos Separatistas. Padmé sobreviveu e o conselho Jedi mandou Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker para protegê-la. Tentando descobrir a identidade do assassino, Kenobi encontrou no sistema Kamino vários clones de Jango Fett, preparados para a batalha. Ao conhecer Fett, o caçador de recompensas foge para Geonosis, sede da confederação, mas foi seguido pelo Jedi. Ele foi encontrado e condenado á morte. Já Skywalker protegia Padmé em Naboo, mas após uma aventura em Tatooine, recebem a ordem de continuar lá, mas decidem salvar Obi-Wan. Acidentalmente, entram numa fábrica de droides onde também são capturados e julgados culpados. Com o conhecimento do Exército Droide Separatista o representante de Naboo, Jar Jar Binks pediu que o Senado Galáctico cedesse poderes de emergência ao chanceler; o Senado aprovou e Palpatine criou o Exército da República. Aliados à Confederação thumb|right|200px|[[Legends:Asajj Ventress|Asajj Ventress, General Grievous e Durge]] Dookan se aliou à vários sensitivos da força como Asajj Ventress, Sev'rance Tann, Sora Bulq e Quinlan Vos (por algum tempo) entre outros. Todos morreram exceto Ventress e Vos. Uma outra grande adição aos separatistas foi o caçador de recompensas Gen'Dai chamado Durge. Ele uniu-se à Confederação somente para acabar com os clones do Mandaloriano Jango Fett, já que ele odeia Mandalorianos. O mais importante e famoso que se uniu foi o guerreiro Kaleesh Qymaen Jai Sheelal que foi despedaçado num "acidente" provocado por Dookan, Darth Sidious e San Hill. O restante do seu corpo foi levado para Geonosis, onde o Clã Bancário InterGaláctico ofereceu uma nova vida e ajuda ao guerreiro. Os Kaleesh ficaram muito orgulhosos de ter alguém tão importante lutando contra a República. Então de um corpo destruído e peças de metal, surgiu o temido caçador de Jedi, Grievous: o Supremo Comandante dos Exércitos Droides. A Batalha de Geonosis Artigo Principal: Batalha de Geonosis Pouco antes da execução de Anakin, Obi-Wan e Padmé, Mace Windu chegou com um reforço de aproximadamente 200 Jedi e imediatamente começou a atacar os droides. Com o tempo, os Jedi foram dizimados pelo droides a um pequeno grupo, que no último momento foi salvo pelo clones liderados por Yoda. Com os LAAT/i os Jedi foram levados para as planícies onde a batalha aconteceria. Lá, os Clones tentavam impedir que os separatistas fugissem. thumb|right|Os Jedi e a recém-formada Armada Clone Mas essa não era a única batalha. Adi Galia liderava os Clones no espaço para impedir a fuga das naves da Federação. No subterrâneo, vários esquadrões desativavam fábricas e tentavam localizar os líderes separatistas. Um dos melhores foi o Delta. Dookan, vendo que tinha perdido a batalha, fugiu com os planos super-secretos da Confederação, mas foi interceptado por Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker. Com eles derrotados, enfrentou Yoda, mas usou truques para fugir. E reuniu-se com Darth Sidious, o seu mestre em Coruscant , e o avisou que a guerra havia finalmente começado. Ano 1 Campanhas A vitória dos clones foi importante, mas o conflito entre a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes e a República Galáctica se tornou inevitável. Milhões de clones partiram de Coruscant para encontrar e derrotar os separatistas sob a liderança dos Jedi. É a primeira vez que a Ordem Jedi lidera forças militares desde o fim das Novas Guerras Sith, centenas de anos antes. Os cavaleiros Jedi Sora Bulq e Tholme foram encarregados de ir a base "nem tão secreta" de Dookan em Bakura. O Lorde Sith seduziu Bulq para o Lado Sombrio enquanto Tholme fugia. Sete dias depois da Batalha de Geonosis, Mace Windu enviou Aayla Secura e Ylenic It'kla em uma missão para Corellia para encontrar o cientista da União Tecnológica Ratri Tane, que possuia uma valiosa informação. Isso foi seguido da invasão separatista Trandoshan ao planeta natal dos Wookiees, Kashyyyk. Eles capturaram os wookiees e os aprisionaram em campos de concentração. Os reforços da República derrotaram os Transdoshan, mas a batalha continuou no planeta. Caçada ao Decimator .]] Sev'rance Tann liderou um ataque à Tatooine, onde seus agentes descobriram que a República construia uma nova arma conhecida como Decimator em Eredenn Prime. Ao chegar em Eredenn Prime ela, conquista um território e consegue os planos do Decimator, mas, para acessar os planos prescisa-se conseguir os códigos e eles estão em Alaris Prime. Tann conquista a colônia wookiee da lua e consegue os códigos. Com os Decimatores Tann vai até Sarapin e lá destrói os geradores de energia geotérmicos que abasteciam vários mundos asiim provocando um blecaute. O blecaute em massa afetou vários planetas, inclusive Coruscant. Crise do Ceifador Negro Forças separatistas iniciaram um ataque maciço contra o posto avançado da República aparentemente sem importância de Rhen Var. Anakin e Obi-Wan Kenobi conseguiram evacuar com sucesso a maioria da presença da República lá, mas os separatistas tomaram o planeta. Pouco depois, a República enviou Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker para Raxus Prime, onde descobriram que existiam forças Separatistas no planeta. Milênios antes, no ano de 3.996 ABY durante a Grande Guerra Sith, o Ceifador Negro,uma arma muito poderosa foi jogada sobre os Jedi. No entanto, a super arma foi desativada por Ulic Qel-Droma, e a sua principal arma tambem fora, o Harvester, uma espécie de bola que emitia raios de energia que destruia tudo o que encontrava pela frente, e permaneceu no planeta por milênios até que o Conde Dookan,a encontrou abandonada nas sucatas de Raxus Prime e a ativou matando milhares de nativos na lua de Kashyyyk.O Ceifador Negro pode fazer mais destruição mas prescisa de algumas peças para isto. O Lorde Sith, em seguida, encontra os pedaços do Ceifador Negro. Os locais exatos não são mencionados, mas Mace Windu menciona que estes pedaços estavam em lugares muito longínquos da galáxia. Entretanto, também em Rhen Var, Skywalker foi ao túmulo de Ulic Qel-Droma para obter informações sobre como suportar os efeitos do Harvester e do Ceifador Negro. Logo após o concerto do Ceifador Negro, Skywalker fez um ataque contra a cidade Sith onde o Ceifador Negro foi ativado, destruindo a arma,e desobedecendo a uma ordem de Obi-Wan Kenobi. Obi-wan fica muito bravo com Anakin, pois ele desobedeceu ordens diretas de Obi-Wan. Apesar da derrota do Ceifador Negro, os seus feitos nestas batalhas serviram para alimentar o seu ódio e criar um racha pessoal ainda maior entre ele e seu mestre. A batalha da destruição do Ceifador Negro foi dada como a Batalha de Thule. Assalto à Kamino Artigo Principal: Primeira Batalha de Kamino right|thumb|200px|[[Legends:Primeira Batalha de Kamino|Defesa de Kamino]] O Magistrado a Aliança Corporativa Passel Argente e o comandante Mon Calamari (Espécie) Merai ordenaram um ataque à Kamino na qual destruíriam as estações de clonagem. Felizmente, os Jedi descobriram seus planos e enviaram vários de seus caças para defender o planeta. Mas a coragem e a bravura deles não conseguia impedir que os droides chegassem em Tipoca City. Mas o reforço dos novos ARC troopers e Jet troopers conseguiram mudar o rumo da batalha: Merai, em desespero, lançou um assalto onde imaginava estar os geradores de escudo da cidade. Mas tudo isso foi em vão, já que os dados Separatistas eram falsos. Merai, então,fugiu em um dos anéis de hyperespaço dos Jedi, destruindo sua nave (a Shark), dando tempo para suas tropas recuarem. O que aparentemente era uma vitória da República, na verdade era um plano de Darth Sidious e Darth Tyranus para eliminar seus melhores comandantes, para que o conlito durasse para sempre. Os futuros Clones sobreviveram, então a guerra continuaria. Mas a República precisava achar modos mais seguros para a clonagem. Outras campanhas dos Clones left|thumb|200px|[[Legends:Batalha de Ohma-D'un|Protegendo Naboo]] Mesmo com a perda do Reator Negro, a Confederação continuou sua busca por mortais armas de destruição. Em Queyta, a cientista Jenna Zan Arbor desenvolveu uma bio-arma conhecida como Gás do Pântano, uma névoa verde que é letal à várias espécies humanóides. A comandante separatista Asajj Ventress decidiu usar a arama na colônia Gungan de Ohma-D'un, a lua de Naboo. Isso matou todos os gungans na lua. Em resposta, quatro Cavaleiros Jedi, incluindo Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, Claive e Zule Xiss foram enviados para descobrir o que aconteceu. Eles chegaram à lua em um LAAT/i gunship, que logo foi atacado por vários Droides de batalha B-2 equipados com sprays do gás, ajudados por Ventress e Durge. Protegidos pelos Clones e Glaive, os Jedi Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi e o ARC Trooper Alpha-17 conseguiram derrotar as forças inimigas bem a tempo. Também conseguiram destruir a cápsula de vírus que iria para Naboo. Zule Xiss perdeu seu braço em um duelo contra Ventress; Naboo foi salvo mas os Comandantes Separatistas fugiram. Os Jedi conseguiram o antídoto para o vírus, e imaginaram que todas as ameaças químicas haviam sido eliminadas, mas na Esfera Central classe Lucrehulk Gahenna o Gás do Pântano começava a ser modificado para se tornar a TriHexalophine 1138, que devastará Hogoghr. right|thumb|200px|O ataque à [[Legends:Pengalan IV|Pengalan IV]] Essa vitória foi seguida pela Batalha de Pengalan IV, em que um pelotão de Clones foi enviado à Pengalan IV para destruir a fábrica de mísseis em Tur Lorkin. Esses mísseis eram designados para abater os caças da República. Depois, na Missão à Quiilura o Esquadrão Omega invadiu uma instalação no planeta onde um vírus anti-clonagem era criado. Depois, o Jedi Sentinela Mace Windu foi enviado à Ruul para investigar notícias de um Jedi que escolheu o caminho do Lado Sombrio da Força. Era Sora Bulq, que secretamente contratou a assassina Asajj Ventress para matar o Jedi, mas Mace descobriu a traição e conseguiu escapar. E em Coruscant, um grupo terrorista de Korunnai tentou assassinar o Senador Meena Tills, mas foi impedido pelo Esquadrão Omega. A conquista de Muunilinst Artigo principal: Batalha de Muunilinst thumb|left|250px|[[Legends:Voolvif Monn|Voolvif Monn liderando um exército de clones na Batalha de Muunilinst.]] Palpatine enviou Anakin Skywalker e Obi-Wan Kenobi para liderar um assalto ao quartel-general do Clã Bancário InterGaláctico. Obi-Wan liderava a batalha em terra, enquanto Anakin acabava com as defesas espaciais. Mas o caçador de recompensas Durge e seus droides causavam sérias baixas no exercito de Clones. Eles revidaram, e os dos líderes travaram um intenso duelo. Enquanto isso, um grupo espacial atravessava a cidade de Harnadian para capturar o Líder Separatista San Hill. Ao destruir o canhão de defesa de Harnadian, os Clones puderam avançar, enquanto Kenobi derrotava Durge cortando-o em pedaços. Ele sobreviveu, mas seus companheiros Separatistas haviam se rendido. Na orbita, Skywalker liderava os Clones em direção da vitória. Ele ordenou que os Clones usassem seus mísseis em um local onde não havia nada. Eles obedeceram e lançaram; Anakin apareceu seguido de droides e os misseis os atingiram. Com os mísseis seguindo os droides que ainda perseguiam Skywalker, ele usou isso para destruir vários outros droides e uma das estações de armas. Mas um misterioso caça apareceu e destruiu um esqudrão inteiro sozinho. Anakin ao perceber que o misterioso piloto era sensível à Força, começou a persegui-lo pelo hiperespaço. Em Yavin IV, ele descobrui que o piloto era Asajj Ventress, contratada por Dookan para eliminá-lo. Eles entraram em um furioso duelo que terminou no topo do Templo Massassi, em que Ventress foi derrotada, mas não morreu. Anakin, que pensava tê-la eliminado, retornou à Muunilinst onde a República conseguia uma das mais importantes vitórias contra a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes A Captura de Mon Calamari Artigo principal: Batalha de Mon Calamari (Guerras Clônicas) right|thumb|200px|[[Legends:Kit Fisto|Kit Fisto liderando os SCUBA Clones troopers contra as forças inimigas.]] No ocêanico mundo de Mon Calamari, os Guerreiros Mon Calamari sob o comando de Kit Fisto derrotaram a Liga de Isolação Quarren. Após a batalha, Kit descobriu que os Quarren foram controlados por Moappas, pequenos seres telepáticos que ficaram enraivacidos com a arrogância dos Mon Calamari por achar que o planeta era só deles, e avisou que deveriam terminar o conflito com diplomacia, não luta. Mesmo assim, alguns Quarren roubaram os esquemas das naves dos Mon Calamari, e baseados neles criaram várias outras para a Confederação. A Ascensão da Malevolência Houve boatos de uma nova arma construída pelos Separatistas. O Mestre Plo Koon foi enviado para descobrir qual é essa arma, mas quando essa arma (um canhão de ions, que neutraliza a energia de naves, deixando-as mais vulneráveis a nave Malevolência) atinge a nave dele, ele e mais quatro Clones terão que derrotar os Separatistas. Anakin Skywalker e Ahsoka Tano (sua padawan) irão resgatá-lo, e escapar da nave Malevolência, comandada pelo General Grievous e o Conde Dookan. Anakin Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Plo Koon e mais alguns Clones são enviados em uma missão para acabar com a nave Malevolência, que irá em breve atacar a base médica dos Clones. Com sucesso, Anakin consegue destruir o canhão de ions, mas Grievous ainda está vivo e a nave Malevolência com alguns danos. Obi-Wan Kenobi comanda uma frota que irá destruir a nave Malevolência. A frota de naves continuava destruindo a Malevolência, mas quando Padmé Amidala e C-3PO entram sem querer no meio da batalha, são puxados para a nave Malevolência, onde ela seria uma refém. Anakin e Obi-Wan terão que resgatá-los, antes que Grievous consiga pegá-la. Anakin consegue resgatar os dois e ainda por cima consegue programar o hiperespaço da nave para ela bater numa lua. Anakin consegue destruir a nave mas o General Grievous escapa. A Batalha de Dantooine Artigo Principal: Batalha de Dantooine (Guerras Clônicas) left|thumb|200px|[[Legends:Mace Windu|Mace Windu batalhando contra os super droides de batalha]] Para contra-atacar o bloqueio à Muunilinst, a CSI (sigla em português de Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes) montou um base em Dantooine. Mas o Mestre Mace Windu descobriu isso, e levou vários Clones para impedi-los. A batalha se espalhou pelas planícies, mas Windu rapidamente criou uma enorme vantagem para os Clones, sendo quatro contra um Droide de batalha B-1. Mas tudo mudou com a chegada do poderoso Tanque Sísmico, que com apenas um ataque dizimou os ranks da República, levando os Clones pelos ares. No meio da confusão, o Jedi perdeu seu Sabre de Luz e teve que lutar desarmado contra dezenas de droides. Durante outra onda sísmica, ele recuperou seu sabre e partiu para destruir o tanque. Ele se infiltrou e desativou os sistemas principais. Então usou a Força para jogar a equipe de comando pela janela, o que fez o tanque se chocar contra a superfície. Mais uma vitória para a República. Defesa de Ilum Artigo principal: Defesa de Ilum right|thumb|200px|[[Legends:Padmé Amidala|Padmé Amidala em Ilum]] No remoto e gelado planeta de Ilum, vários Droides Camaleão invadiram a Caverna de Cristal. Durante o ataque, Luminara Unduli acompanhava sua aprendiz Barris Offee na construção de seu Sabre de Luz. Elas defenderam o templo, mas acabaram sendo soterradas. Mestre Yoda,que viajava junto com a senadora de Naboo presentiu o perigo e confundiu o Capitão Typho para levá-lo até lá. Ao chegar ele partiu para o templo, mas foi seguido por Padmé, R2-D2 e C-3PO. Os scanners de R2 detectaram três objetos se movendo, mas como eles estavam invisíveis continuaram escondidos. Padmé jogou seu casaco no chão e um deles abriu fogo, assim ele revelou sua posição e foi destruido pela senadora. Ela usou o mesmo truque com os outros dois, mas usou C-3PO como isca. Mais três objetos se aproximaram, e eram os Jedi. R2-D2 se plugou à um dos droides e descobriu uma mensagem do Lorde Sith Conde Dookan. Derrota em Hypori Artigo Principal: Batalha de Hypori (Guerras Clônicas) left|thumb|160px|Grievous em [[Legends:Hypori|Hypori]] A Batalha de Hypori foi um terrivel derrota para a República. General Grievous liderou uma gigantesca armada droide em Hypori, o que destruiu várias naves, obliterou o exército clone e matou vários Jedi, incluindo Tarr Seirr, Daakman Barrek e Sha'a Gi. Mas a intervenção do Capitão Fordo e seus ARC troopers mandados por Kenobi de Muunilinst salvou os poucos sobreviventes. Apenas Shaak Ti, Ki-Adi Mundi e Aayla Secura, junto com com o esquadrão clone, sobreviveram a batalha. Segundo Ano Captura de Brentaal IV right|thumb|178px|[[Legends:Shaak Ti|Shaak Ti lutando contra batalhoes de droides em Brentall IV]] Artigo Principal: Batalha de Brentaal IV (Guerras Clônicas) Quando a Intelegência da República descobriu, o que depois foi provada falsa, informação que os Separatistas mantinham uma base desativada sobre o planeta, Plo Koon liderou um tropa de assalto com mais três Jedi, inúmeros Clones e veículos de suporte. O planeta é vital para a Rota de Comércio Perlemiana. Os Jedi perceberam seu erro, porém a base estava totalmente operacional sob o comando do lorde do crime local Shogar Tok, e sua gangue de mercenários que estavam ajudando a conquistar o planeta em nome da CSI. Outras vitórias da República Artigo Principal: Batalha de Iktotch Depois, Obi-Wan e Anakin observaram a destuição da fábrica droide de Nivek após a retomada de Terra Sool. Simultaneamente, as forças da República conseguiram libertar Iktotch sob o comandao de Mace Windu e Saesee Tiin Em Nadiem, o General Grievous tentou invadiu a maior cidade do planeta, mas teve que fugir já que Luminara Unduli e Barris Offee encuralaram o exército droide e usaram bombas para soterrá-los abaixo das paredes caídas de um canyon. A crise de Haruun Kal Artigo Principal: Batalha de Haruun Kal A crise em Haruun Kal começou após o Mestre Jedi Mace Windu ser enviado ao planeta, após a República receber um holovídeo mostrando Depa Bilaba, que havia sido despachada para treinar os Korunnai contra os Separatistas Balawai, em aparente insanidade mortal. Bilaba foi enviada ao planeta já que ele é muito importante para o comércio, e a República não estava pronta ainda para lançar uma ofensiva. Massacre de Bassadro Artigos Principais: Primeira Batalha de Coruscant (Guerras Clônicas) e Primeira Batalha de Sarapin Uma série de eventos causou uma drástica mudança na política e na propaganda dos dois lados do conflito. Em Bassadro, o Cavaleiro Jedi Empatoyatos Brand liderou suas forças em meio de vulcões para deter as forças Separatistas. Brand ordenou que mísseis fossem lançados contra as montanhas, o que soterrou a vila de mineradores Agao-Nir, destruindo centenas de droides e matando vários mineradores inocentes. Esse incidente causou um impacto de ambos os lados; a Confederação, que fundou o Quartel de Hyper-Comunicações para transmitir propagandas anti-República, e a própria Republica que criou a pró-humana COMPDR. Durante um assalto à Coruscant, Dookan se infiltrou na Capital com uma pequena força de Droides de Cortosis parta destruir os Arquivos Jedi, mas foi interrompido por Anakin Skywalker. Essa batalha, junto com o blecaute de Sarapin, deixou vários habitantes inseguros. Principalmente pelo fato que os ceús se tronaram terrenos militares para os Clone Troopers, que não paravam patrulhar dia e noite. Os generais Jedi Etain Tur-Mukan e Bardan Jusik lideravam os esqudrões Omega, Delta e uma unidade Null ARC trooper para exterminar as ameaças no planeta. Aparições * *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Romantização *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Republic Heroes *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' * * *''Star Wars Republic 49: Sacrifice'' *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' *''Star Wars Republic 50: The Defense of Kamino'' *''Star Wars Republic: The New Face of War'' *''Jedi: Mace Windu'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''League of Spies'' *''Star Wars Republic 53: Blast Radius'' *''Omega Squad: Targets'' *''Storm Fleet Warnings'' *''Duel'' *''Jedi: Shaak Ti'' *''Star Wars Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Jedi: Aayla Secura'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Equipment'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' film *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' * * *''The Clone Wars: No Prisoners'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Jedi: Count Dooku'' *''Hero of Cartao'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''The Hive'' *''Odds'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' * *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' Romantização *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Dark Warning'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' *''A Armadilha do Paraíso'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' quadrinhos *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Luke's Fate'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novelizaçãp *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' romantização infanto-juvenil *''Marvel Star Wars 8: Eight for Aduba-3'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: Vector'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' Romantização *''Star Wars 66: The Water Bandits'' *''Star Wars 68: The Search Begins'' *''Star Wars 69: Death in the City of Bone'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''The Courtship of Princess Leia'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''Dark Empire'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars Legacy: The Hidden Temple'' }} Aparições não-canônicas *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' Categoria:Guerras Clônicas